


Sorry, Wrong Number

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve calls Danny one evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Wrong Number

**Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, I own them. In fact, Danny is putting up my closet shelves, while Steve makes me dinner.**

**************

Danny was relaxing after a normal day at work. Well, if normal included jumping out of an airplane. 

His horoscope for that day had clearly stated (in no uncertain terms) that he should lock the doors and windows and stay in bed that day and pull the covers over his head, but did he listen and heed the warnings? No, of course not. 

It should have been a simple drug bust, if the loony super-SEAL he called "partner" hadn't decided to go charging into the airplane instead of waiting for their back-up. (Gee, what a surprise). And Danny must have gotten stupid (and dropped more than a few IQ points) since he came to pineapple-land because he followed without a second thought. (Again no surprise).

Danny should have known what would happen.

He should have known that there were more than the three men they had seen. He should have known that their guns would be taken away. He should have known that once the plane reached a very high altitude the bad guys would decide to throw the two of them out.

Steve went into Ninja/Bruce Lee/Bert Kwouk/Michael Dudikoff-mode and floored three of the drug dealers (Danny managed to get one and hurt his fist - the thug had an iron jaw), snatched a parachute, put it on, grabbed Danny's arm and flung the two of them into the sky as the sound of bullets blazed behind them.

What was even worse was that on the way down Danny had been shrieking and holding on to Steve for dear life, but Steve, the pompous bastard, was calm and cool, telling Danny he'd jumped out of planes dozens of times, and landed them safely in a tree. He was cocky as they dropped to the ground, sighing, "What a rush," grinning like the (slightly) unhinged whack-job he was, and daring to ask Danny if he wanted to do it again.

If Danny still had his gun he would have shot his partner on the spot - not in a vital organ of course, maybe in the foot, but he would have still shot him. At least he had the satisfaction of watching the self-righteous hotshot trip over a tree stump and fall face first into a pool of mud.

Once they got back to headquarters Steve showered (and made Danny suffer with his off-key rendition of "Jumpin' Jack Flash"), while Danny changed his clothes (and just where did Danny's spare tie go?) and then they went over all the Intel with Chin Ho and Kono.

As an apology, Steve volunteered to do the paperwork (which Danny knew would have to be redone - Steve wrote reports like a 3rd grader) but Danny (and Chin and Kono) did take the opportunity to get out of the office early. Danny waved good night to them and as he got in his car he quietly gloated when he realized Steve didn't have a ride home.

He stopped on the way to shop, for he could not live on Cocoa Puffs, Wonder bread and Jif alone, flirted with the deli manager (which got him a discount on some grade-A roast beef) and then spent a few minutes debating over Peppermint Patties or Twix bars.

He went to his car, loaded the groceries into the trunk, and then went to the passenger side door out of habit. He drove at a leisurely pace (and when he thought about it, it was kind of weird driving his own car), got home (making a call to the HPD to have the neighbor's car towed as it was in his spot again), put his food away (wondering how he spent a small fortune and still had nothing to eat), and took his own shower. While he was in there he entertained one of his many fantasies regarding Steve, and not one of the fantasies that involved stuffing him into a trash compactor or tying him to a buzz saw. No, this was one of the sexual ones - the SEAL kneeling before him under the warm spray, sucking Danny's cock until Danny had enough, lifted him to his feet, turned him around, shoved him against the tiles and fucked him until he begged for mercy. 

God, if (real) Steve didn't kill him while they were on duty, the Steve he daydreamed about certainly would.

The fantasies most likely would have remained (relatively) harmless, except for the fact that Danny had caught sight of Steve naked in the locker room a couple of months before and was now very much aware of what his partner looked like with absolutely **no** clothing on. Real-Steve's cock was a bit bigger than fantasy-Steve's, his ass was tighter, and his legs were even longer when he had nothing covering them. Even though Danny had seen him in a bathing suit, there was no comparison to Steve wearing nothing but skin.

But as far as any type of sex with his partner (any type meaning making out, frottage, mutual masturbation or fucking like bunnies), that was never going to happen, and Danny had resolved himself to that fact a long time ago.

Steve McGarrett was straight and he had a sometime girlfriend in the form of one Naval Lieutenant named Catherine Rollins.

Danny's erection softened as he thought about Steve and the pretty Lieutenant, (yes, he liked her as an individual person - she was pretty cool, just not together with Steve) and he returned his thoughts to the shower itself, finishing up. He called Grace as he always did after work (and being the great dad he was he listened to her tell him all about her new "Hello Kitty" bed sheets and other accessories for 10 minutes), had a few words with Rachel (sane ones) and spoke with Stan, feigning sympathy as he asked how the audit was going with the IRS (Thank you, Governor Jameson!). He filled out a stolen requisition form from the office, ordering a new ($1,247.53) Beretta Px4 Storm Special Duty (with extra ammo), plus two Brioni ties at $150 each and his own mini-fridge (then decided to order one for Chin and Kono also), and gleefully forged Steve's signature on it.

He made himself a sandwich and had just opened a beer when his phone rang. Hearing "Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes your 19th Nervous Breakdown," (his McGarrett ringtone of the moment) he nearly didn't answer, but he wanted to drag another apology (or 15) from Steve and of course make his partner feel guilty for aging Danny about 20 years. He answered, but before he could say a word, Steve spoke.

"I want you to come over; you can let yourself in with your key." 

Danny brought the sandwich to his mouth.

"I'm going to be in my bed, naked and waiting for you."

Danny paused mid-bite.

"The lights will be off, because I love mystery and adventure, and I know with you I'll have both."

Before Danny could reply, Steve was talking again.

"I want you to strip your clothes off before you join me on the bed and lay your body atop mine, so I can feel your hot flesh burning against me."

The sandwich fell from Danny's hand.

"I want your lips pressed against mine, your tongue in my mouth; I want to revel in your taste."

Danny held the phone away from his ear and stared around the room, waiting for either Allen Funt or Rod Serling or Ashton Kutcher to pop out of nowhere. When they didn't, he put it back to his ear.

"I want you to move those sexy lips to my nipples and suck and bite them until they're red and raw and I'm begging for more."

"Guh--" was all Danny could get out.

"I just know you love staring at my body and I want to make some of those fantasies of yours come true tonight."

Danny wondered how Steve knew about the fantasies - had he been that obvious? Or did they teach mind-reading in SEAL school?

"I want your kisses down my body, your tongue giving me a bath, making me writhe under your touch."

Danny picked up his beer - he needed a drink.

"I want those lips to slide down around my hard cock; I want to hear you gagging as you try to swallow me whole."

Danny didn't realize that his hand had tipped a bit and he was slowly pouring his beer onto the floor.

"I want to come in your mouth."

Danny had to lean against the counter to steady himself as he quickly grew lightheaded.

"I want you to drink me dry and then kiss me again, so I can taste myself on your tongue."

Danny whimpered and dropped the now-empty can.

"You don't have to answer, baby, you just have to get here now. I need you so badly."

Danny didn't say a word, he couldn't - his vocal cords refused to work. So he just nodded to the air, ended the call, threw on a tee-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, and broke all land speed records to get to Steve's house.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny did as Steve asked. 

He let himself into the house, hearing the shout of, "I'm up here!" from the bedroom.

He stood outside the door and turned the knob, hearing, "Don't forget to take your clothes off."

Danny had no problem with that either, kicking off his sneakers, pulling off his pants and boxers, and tearing the tee-shirt off.

He entered the room, which was pitch black - the curtains had been drawn tightly. He closed the door and just stood there, unsure of what to do next.

"I've been waiting for you, baby, come on up and let me feel that bare skin on mine." Steve pulled the sheet aside. "I need it."

Danny had been in the room twice before, when Steve was sick, and knew that there was a clear path to the bed. 

"All of a sudden you're shy?"

Danny was not shy, not by any means, and he made his way to the bed and crawled up until he was beside Steve.

"Kiss me."

Danny leaned down and did just that. "Oh, Steve...." but the reaction was not quite what he expected. 

Steve pushed him back. "Danny?"

"Yeah, it's Danny, just like you wanted me."

"Just like I wanted you?" Steve squeaked.

"Just like you told me on the phone." 

"The phone?"

"And I gotta tell you, Steve, I never got an obscene phone call before."

"An obscene phone call?" Steve hadn't called Danny; he had called...the light bulb went off above his head. "Oh, Danny, I - I...." Steve lost all semblance of thought as Danny kissed him again, this time with tongue. "Danny," Steve panted when Danny let him up for air, "I really have to tell you something." He felt Danny's lips kissing their way up his face, and softly sighed as the hot breath was blown in his ear.

"You want me to kiss you again?" Danny murmured into his ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Because I will; I'll do anything you want me to do."

Steve came back to Earth. "About the phone call; it wasn't meant...."

Danny ignored him. "How did you know I wanted you, Steve? Never mind, don't answer that, just knowing that you want me also is all of my wet dreams come to life."

"Your wet dreams?" Steve took a moment to ponder that. "And you wanted me?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Danny kissed his way down Steve's face, to his neck. "You wanted me, didn't you?" He lapped at Steve's Adam's apple. "That's why you called, right?" When he got no response, Danny pulled away. "That **is** why you called, right?" The question was repeated, but this time with a bit of hesitance.

Steve didn't need to see Danny's face to know how it looked - most likely confused because Steve hadn't answered him immediately. 

"You changed your mind." Danny was moving back. "It was a spur of the moment decision, and now that you thought about it, you - changed your mind."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

Steve reached out and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him forward. "You talk too much." 

Danny leaned down, but paused. "Because if you did change your mind, I understand, these things happen and...."

"If you don't kiss me, Danny, I will change my mind!"

"Okay." Danny had no problem with that, pressing his mouth upon Steve's. He tongued Steve's lips until they finally parted and gave him entrance and Steve lost it, moaning into Danny's mouth.

Danny's mouth was soft and warm and Steve now noticed he tasted like a Peppermint Patty - that made him giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Danny, you taste delicious." Steve initiated the next kiss and didn't think about what he was doing; he allowed his body to take control and it seemed to know exactly what it wanted - it apparently wanted Danny. He wanted to kiss Danny until he passed out from lack of air so he sucked Danny's tongue into his mouth and fed on it; he wanted to touch Danny so he did, resting his palms on Danny's back and caressing the bare skin. And his hands - Steve's hands were moving on their own, down along Danny's back until they reached his ass, which he groped and squeezed, pulling Danny's cock against his and arching his hips for more friction. 

"Steve," Danny panted as he yanked his lips free, "I need to breathe."

"And I need to turn on the light." 

"I thought you wanted it dark."

"I have to see you, Danny." Steve reached over and turned on the lamp, taking a good look at him. It was Danny's eyes that caught Steve's attention - they were darker than usual; the irises almost eclipsed the usually bright blue. Steve had never seen eyes like that and he couldn't help but study them, trying to read what was reflected in them. 

"Is something the matter?" Danny's eyes also showed worry and uncertainty. "Steve, you're staring at me as if I have two heads."

"I didn't expect...." Steve really needed the words to come out correct. "I didn't expect you to come." It was the truth, pure and simple. 

"You sounded desperate for me."

Steve framed Danny's face. "I didn't know how desperate - I had no fucking clue." He was drawing Danny's mouth to his again and as their lips met once more, his libido went into overload. He thrust up, his cock making contact with Danny's and he rolled them so he was on top. 

"Control freak," Danny muttered.

"Fine." Steve flipped onto his back and relaxed his body. "I'll leave you in charge."

Danny propped his chin up in his palm. "Oh you will, will you?" He pinched Steve's right nipple and that got him a yelp. "I believe you said something about making them red and raw."

"I did?" Steve attempted to think about what he had said on the phone, but Danny's lips closed around his right nipple and his eyes closed, his brain going somewhere else. He felt the bite and moaned - oh yeah, he was going to be doing a hell of a lot of that tonight. He felt Danny sliding over him, then sitting atop his waist and his eyes were opening as Danny's callused fingertips massaged his nipples. "More...."

"I can do more." Danny was focused on the left nub now, working it between his teeth, pulling at it. He licked at it to soothe the pain he knew he was causing, and then returned to the right. He swiped his tongue over it before sucking on it, then biting again. Danny kissed his way down Steve's stomach, twirling his tongue in Steve's bellybutton, which got him another clear giggle. "Can I assume you're ticklish?"

"I think so." Steve found himself petting Danny's hair. "Go lower, Danny."

"Patience." Danny teased some more, making a meal of the crease of Steve's left hip, leaving a trail of nips across to the right. Hearing Steve's breath hitch, he glanced up. "Sensitive there?"

"I didn't know." Steve bucked up as Danny bit him again. 

Danny moved slow, finally reaching Steve's cock and he laved the length in reverence.

Steve threaded his fingers in Danny's hair. "Suck me and make it good."

"You taking charge now, big guy?" Danny smirked. "I thought you were ceding control to me."

"That was before you kissed my dick." Steve pushed Danny's mouth over the length. "Swallow me down."

Danny wasn't about to let that control go and he took Steve's hands from his hair and placed them on the bed. He lifted his head and swiped the tip with his tongue. "I'll do it, but in my own time; I won't be rushed." Danny stroked with one finger, wiping across the precome, bringing the finger to his mouth and licking it. "Not bad, McGarrett."

"Danny, please."

"Please what?" Danny fisted Steve's hardness, jerking him with languid strokes. "How am I supposed to know what you want if you don't tell me?"

Steve brought one hand down and slowly stroked Danny's hair. The other hand braced itself on Danny's shoulder. 

Danny licked from tip to base a few times, teasing. "You want a blow-job?"

"Yeah, oh yeah, that's what I want." Steve pulled at Danny's hair, trying to move his head, but Danny wouldn't have that; he was having a good time torturing Steve.

Danny nipped at the sensitized skin, blew on the head and suckled on the tip. He dug his nails into Steve's hips, rubbed his thumbs in slow and soothing circles, dragging it out. It was only when Steve began to whimper that Danny finally gave in. He slurped Steve's cock down his throat, quite pleased as Steve screamed his name and he was prepared as Steve came - God, Danny knew he was good at this and he had made Steve go to pieces in under five minutes. He still didn't let up and just continued with what he was doing, and when he finally raised his head, he had come dribbling from the side of his mouth. 

"I think you just killed me," Steve gasped out.

"We are far from done, Steven." Danny wiped his lips and brought his fingers to Steve's mouth, moaning as Steve sucked on them. He used the sheet to wipe the spent come off and tugged on his own cock, which was hard as granite. "I'm going to take you now."

Steve was having a hard time finding his voice. "Anything, Danny."

"Lube?" Danny asked.

"In there." Steve nodded to the nightstand drawer; yes, he had some, because on occasion Catherine liked it from behind.

Danny craned his neck to peer into the drawer and grabbed the tube. "Condom?"

"I don't have any." Steve never bothered to buy them, because the only person he was ever with was, yes, Catherine, and she liked her own brand; when she came over, she brought her own.

"Have you ever been bareback, Steve?"

He had once, with - NO! It didn't matter who was in his past, Danny was here now and nobody else had actually **mattered** but Danny for the longest time. And just how did Steve miss that? 

"Steve, you have to be very sure about this."

"Aren't you, Danny? Sure about us?" Steve certainly was; he had no doubts, no uncertainties - it was going to be him and Danny from now on.

"Of course I am, but I've never gone without a condom either."

"Then how'd you get Grace?" Steve cracked.

"Rachel was my exception." Danny narrowed his eyes. "And if you ever mention Grace while we're like this you'll sleep by yourself."

"No mentioning Grace - got it."

"Good."

"But - Danny, I need to tell you something."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I think I can safely assume you've never bottomed before."

What could Steve say? That he had never done this **AT ALL** before? That Danny was the **FIRST MAN** he had been with? If he said that, Danny would **STOP** and if Danny stopped he would start to **THINK**. If Danny began to think, he'd ask **QUESTIONS**. And Steve would tell the **TRUTH** about the phone call because he couldn't **LIE** to Danny and Danny would **LEAVE** and the moment would be gone **FOREVER**. 

"Steve? Are you with me?"

Steve nodded. "I'm just - Danny, I'm a little nervous is all."

"Okay then." Danny shifted back and Steve panicked; Danny winced at the deathgrip Steve had on his forearm, gently removing it. "Relax, would you? I'm just going to make this easier." He urged Steve onto his stomach. "This will be a lot more comfortable." Danny so wanted inside Steve, but Steve seemed edgy. He could wait a couple of minutes and help allay Steve's nerves. Bending forward he placed a kiss to each of Steve's cheeks, pulled him wide and lapped the center. 

Steve turned his head, mouth dropping open. "What are you doing?"

"A good old-fashioned rimming." The tip of Danny's tongue teased the tight hole, waiting for the moment when Steve opened for him again. When that happened Danny took advantage, tightened his tongue and slipped it inside. As Danny's tongue licked deeper, Steve began to hump the bed, in need of friction. "Uh-uh, not yet." Danny slid a hand underneath and pulled him to his knees, hearing Steve groan. 

"Fuck me, Danny."

"I'm not going to fuck you, Steve."

"You're not?" Steve was certain he would cry if Danny changed **his** mind.

"You're way too good for that and you are much too important me." Danny slicked a finger with some lube and teased the hole. "I'm going to make love to you."

Steve had always considered fucking and making love the same thing; but now he knew he had been wrong. Fucking was physical, it was pure release. But making love, that was a place Steve had never been. And he wanted to go there with Danny. He took Danny by the wrist and moved the lone finger inside, bearing down. It was a new sensation and it was so very good. "Mmm, yeah, more, Danny."

Danny stared down and watched his finger slide in and out, listening to Steve's soft moans. More lube and he got two in, but it wasn't easy - even after the rimming, Steve was tight as a vise. "Open for me, Steve."

Steve obeyed as best he could, forcing his muscles open so Danny could go deeper. "It's not enough - I need **you**." 

Danny eased finger number three inside, but he couldn't take this much longer. His own cock was throbbing and wanting relief. He had opened Steve as best he could and anointed himself, wiping his hand on the sheet. "Beautiful, babe, simply beautiful." He pressed against the entrance and felt Steve stiffen. "Steve?"

"Danny, I thought I could do this...." Steve's voice was breaking. 

Danny froze. "Are you afraid?"

"No, not afraid of **this** , I mean, sort of, but Danny, what if things don't work out? I can't do it without you there, backing me up in the field - at my side."

"That's got to be the most romantic thing anyone ever said to me." Danny leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve's neck. "It'll work, Steve; this is just another level of **us**." He lay against Steve's back. "Please let me do this; I need you as much as you need me."

"I do need you, Danny, and I really didn't have a clue as to how much."

"Then let me love you the way you deserve it." Danny shifted to his knees and began to enter Steve again. Steve wasn't fighting him now, but he was still forcing himself to loosen up - Danny clearly sensed that. The head of his thick cock pushed past that first ring of muscle and he heard Steve's breaths deepen. He stopped, waiting for Steve to relax, which he did after a moment. Danny had to pace himself, he knew that - he wasn't small and Steve had never done this, and if he were too quick it would equal pain. He had made it halfway when Steve put his palm up.

"Give me a sec'."

"Take whatever time you need." 

"I'm good," Steve nodded after a minute.

"Me too," Danny murmured, mostly to himself. The sight of his cock disappearing inside nearly toppled him over the edge. Yes, he had done this before, but it was always a quick fuck, a cheap screw, whatever you wanted to call it. It had never meant a thing, not until now. All of a sudden Danny wanted to take it slow; the moment had to last, for a first time was just that and could never be repeated. His eyes closed and his concentration shifted to the heat surrounding his cock. He didn't need to see himself filling Steve's hole - he could feel it all. His nails dug into Steve's ass and he pulled Steve wider, pulling back a few inches and sliding back in. 

Steve was no longer remaining passive. The initial pain was fading and, like Danny, he was centered on the sensations. 

Danny had been keeping a steady pace, easy and relaxed, but he finally let go and gripped Steve's hips, moving him back and forth. He had to watch now - he had to see his cock pounding inside. His eyes opened but what caught his attention was not his thick cock filling Steve's hole - it was the sight of Steve McGarrett's ass, opened for him. And that ass - 200% solid, All-American, Grade-A SEAL muscle - belonged to Danny. 

That pale ass. 

Steve apparently didn't believe in going out in the sunshine naked. He raised one hand and cracked Steve's left cheek.

Steve's cock jumped to full attention.

"You like that?" Danny slapped the right one a little harder. 

Steve wanted to answer him, but he couldn't speak; instead he moaned again, hoping Danny would understand. 

"Do you want to come?" Danny couldn't resist another smack. "How desperate are you?" He raked his nails ever so slightly down Steve's back. "Answer me, Steven."

Steve faced him and opened his mouth, but Danny's cock hit something inside of him and his eyes rolled back and fluttered closed; liquid fire shot through every nerve-ending in his body. 

"Good enough answer." Danny shoved harder, wringing more moans from Steve, 

Steve arched his back, meeting each movement of Danny's - he had to feel it again. 

Danny slowed down, driving in deeper. 

"Need to come, Danno; God, I so need to come."

"You need my permission?" Oh yeah, Danny felt quite smug - he was making the rough and tough SEAL fall apart at the seams again; Steve had reached the stage where he was calling him 'Danno' in bed. It should have been a turn-off, what with it being Grace's name for him, yet Danny realized it had become Steve's nickname for him as well. It wasn't the 'Book 'em' that had been the "term of endearment," but 'Danno'. 

"Danno, do something," Steve gasped out. 

Danny had been so deep in thought he had stilled. One more smack on the cheeks, this one harder than the previous, leaving a clear handprint. "You get off on pain, babe?" Danny scratched the skin a little deeper, feeling Steve's entire body shake. "Another time, Steven," he whispered, soothing the small welts with his fingertips, "but not tonight."

Steve reached back blindly, laced his fingers with Danny's, pulled forward and shoved backwards, taking Danny deep, guiding the tip of Danny's cock over his prostate again. 

Danny draped himself over Steve, twisting his hips as he remained buried in the heat. He rested his head against Steve's back and as Steve's hand went for his hard-on, Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's body, holding his hands still. "I'll tell you when." And he wanted to go deeper within Steve, so he slowly moved to his haunches, taking Steve with him.

"Danny--that's--please go slow." 

"I know, Steve, this position hurts, but give it a couple of minutes and the pain will go away." 

"No, God no, Danno, no pain." Steve's head lolled backwards onto Danny's shoulder. "I want it slow so I can savor the moment of my first time with you."

"You're a romantic, babe; I should have known." But inside Danny felt his heart skip a beat at the statement. "Close your eyes, Steven, and just feel what I feel." He moved Steve's palms up his chest and down to his legs, purposely keeping them away from Steve's cock. Danny set the pace - Steve got with the rhythm and Danny couldn't help himself; he nipped at Steve's neck, pulling at the skin of one spot - oh hell yeah, he was giving Steve a hickey and Steve was encouraging him.

"Danny...." The name was breathless as it came from Steve. "Fuck yeah, mark me as yours." 

Danny sucked hard; if Steve wanted a mark, Danny would give him one. He thrust up with short, stabbing bursts, feeling Steve's ass clench around his cock, and surveyed his artwork - and nearly came at the deep purple bruise that Steve couldn't hide even if he wanted to.

Steve was all but sobbing his need and Danny was well past the pleasure threshold. 

Danny finally relaxed his grip on Steve's hands and as Steve's right hand fisted his cock, Danny closed his fist around Steve's, the two jerking him off. His left hand teased Steve's nipples, while his every stroke within burned Steve to the core. Knowing Steve was at the edge, Danny leaned down and whispered, "Come for me."

Steve had no problem obeying that order, coming over their grasped hands, along with his chest and legs and the bed - Steve McGarrett had just had the orgasm to end all orgasms. 

Danny was still going at it, his movements rougher and as he came he bit Steve's shoulder, leaving a second bruise. "I'm fucking dead." He pushed forward, lying atop Steve's back, yet still buried inside. "That was amazing."

"Danno, I think you fried every brain synapse to a crisp." 

"In other words," Danny lay a trail of kisses along Steve's back, "I fucked you stupid."

"Made love, baby." Steve lifted his head. "And you - you taste like peppermint."

"I grabbed a Peppermint Patty before I left the house." Danny leaned up to steal a kiss. "And yes, made love, but either way, you lost all grey matter."

"It leaked out of my dick."

"I know." Danny was absentmindedly drawing patterns on Steve's back. "We have to clean up."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, although he didn't know if he could move.

"I'll go." Danny forced himself to move and went to the bathroom and cleaned up, then returned to do the same for Steve. 

"You smell like mouthwash," Steve said as he lifted his lips to Danny's. "Minty-fresh breath?"

"I like to give blow-jobs, in case you hadn't noticed, but the taste after a few hours isn't too pleasant." Danny was too lazy to change the sheets, so he covered the wet spot with one of Steve's good towels, lay down and stretched out, sighing to himself.

"What is it, Danno?"

"I dunno - you, me, here, together." Danny's mouth split into a wide grin. "I guess I never expected that."

"Believe me when I say I didn't either." Steve reached over to turn off the light, but before he did, he picked up his phone and checked his outbound calls. 

Yes, he had called Danny, and he wondered how that had happened.

Taking a moment, he replayed the events of earlier in his head, after he had gotten home, which had involved 'borrowing' (but not stealing, he had filled out the proper forms - sort of) a car from the HPD impound yard - and wouldn't Danny be surprised at the Ferrari in his driveway....

_He'd come home horny, he was needy, he stripped off his pants and jerked himself off, but his right hand just wasn't doing the trick. His dick itched and he needed it scratched._

_He picked up his cell to call the one person he knew who would assist him in taking the edge off, knowing she happened to be on leave._

_Steve had scrolled down his list of contacts and arrived at Catherine's name, but then he got distracted by a (very large) bug, (which he smushed)._

_Then he hit the call button...._

But that still didn't explain how he had dialed Danny instead.

Checking his contacts again, it took him only a moment to figure it out. 

Danny's name was right below Catherine's, and when he took care of the bug, he must have accidentally scrolled down one name. 

And because of one wrong phone call, Steve McGarrett, tough (and very straight) Navy SEAL, who could kill a man (or woman, for bad people came in both sexes) 11 ways with a spatula, now realized that at some point in the past year, he had fallen head over Timberlands ( _TM_ ) in love with Danny.

How could he have missed that? Danny certainly wasn't the person Steve thought he'd ever fall for.

Now it wasn't only the fact that Danny was male, which was a shock unto itself. 

Danny Williams was smarmy, loud, hated the sun and sand, constantly bitched about Steve's home state, and complained about everything Steve did, and didn't do, on the job. That in itself should have turned Steve off. 

But Danny was also caring, warm, and had a soft side that Steve had observed first hand with not only Grace, but with their entire team, and yes, that included Steve - especially when Steve was injured. If Steve was genuinely hurt, Danny went into Mother-Hen mode and kept tabs on him, making sure Steve followed the doctor's orders to the letter so he would heal quickly.

Danny watched Steve's back and kept him out of trouble with the Governor by covering for him (and making up the most outrageous stories) when he went off on his own. He permitted Steve to drive his Camaro even after Steve had destroyed his Mustang by driving it off a pier while chasing some perps. Danny had learned to eat pizza with pineapple for him, watched the movies Steve wanted to see and had even taken to bringing Grace to the beach so they could hang out on the weekends.

Danny listened to him when he was in one of his moods, really listened, never turning a deaf ear when Steve was close to flipping out over something minor. 

Danny was always there for him.

To Steve, Danny stood ten feet tall and was one of the bravest men he had ever met.

Thinking about all of that, it was no longer a great shock as to how he had lost his heart to the ex-Jersey cop.

Grinning to himself he decided that tomorrow he would call Catherine and explain that he couldn't see her anymore. Then he would have to come clean with Danny, confess all about the phone call, and explain that no, he wasn't nervous because he had never bottomed, but because he had never been with a man before. And if Danny got pissed Steve would drop to his knees and give his Danno a better blow-job then Danny had given him.

"You need to call somebody, Steven?"

"No." Steve put the phone down.

"Then come here, babe; I'm lonely."

Steve shut off the light and slid into Danny's open arms, feeling safe and secure as those arms closed around him. "I, uh, I love you, Danno, and I really get off on you calling me 'Steven'."

"I know and I love you too, Steven, and I want fresh pancakes for breakfast."

"I think I can manage that."

"And after breakfast you can tell me who you really intended to call tonight, because I know it wasn't me." 

"Uh, yeah, about the phone call, Danno - how did you know?"

"Besides the fact that I'm the 'awesomest detective ever' according to my daughter? When I kissed you the first time; your reaction told me you expected someone else."

"Tomorrow I'll call Catherine and tell her we can't see each other anymore as lovers." 

Danny glared at him. "No, you can't see her anymore at all!"

"You're cute when you're both jealous and possessive." Steve took Danny's hand in his, brought it to his mouth and kissed the palm. "She was my friend long before we began to sleep together, and I won't stop seeing her as a person." 

"Only if you're chaperoned...by Grace."

"It's a deal, Danno." He rested his head upon Danny's chest. "A done deal."

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Inspired when a call came through at my old job at the cable company and the bitch was ranting like a lunatic about her Internet service and how bad it was. After she was done I calmly told her she didn't have Internet with my company and I could see her turning crimson on the other end of the phone. In the end it turned out fine though, because I sold her an Internet package that earned me a very nice commission.  
> 2) Don't ask about Danny's missing tie - I am leaving that up to your imagination.


End file.
